


来打学院——1年z班的场合

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2018-09-16





	来打学院——1年z班的场合

1.常磐向爱豆学习的第一天从串班做起，推门看到一年B班满黑板复杂看不懂的公式的那一刻。  
常磐:告辞！  
明光院:给我坚持一下啊！

2.同样都是串班，常磐在座位上屁股都还没坐热就被月读和明光院左一边右一边的拖回班里。  
而二年D班这一边则表示，门矢姑且不论，海东没出去搞事都算安分的。

3.午休时遇到了两个学长  
“你是！莲的弟弟？！”  
“gaiz你原来还有哥哥的吗！”  
“才不是！”  
“才没有！”

4.“你想干嘛？”  
明光院终于受不了着常磐直愣愣的目光，皱起眉问道，  
“这么仔细一看，gaiz你不仅仅像莲学长…还像另一个……”  
常磐的眼睛变得犀利起来，大彻大悟时的双眼是闪闪发亮的，弯起一个大大的笑容。  
“隔壁大妈家的的那头柴犬！”

今天的一年z班依旧的风平浪静。

6.z班班主任沃兹是一个神出鬼没的人，甚至有传言他是个忍者。而另一部分的人认为他是占卜师。

7.据说z班班长任选是这样的  
“老师，能帮我占卜一下我会成为怎样的王”  
“成为王先从做班长开始哦”  
“那我要做班长！”  
“成王伴随着相应的责任”双眼移开花名册注视着常磐  
“你有这样觉悟吗？”  
“求之不得呢”

一小时后常磐瘫在理综习题上目光涣散。  
“王，还是不当了吧。”

8.门矢士瞄了一眼大半个身子都探出来盯着自己的人，以及他后面连掩饰都不做的盯着他的二人，身心突然疲惫。

9.一直处于爱豆身边的学长说要成王先从生脚踢前辈开始做起。

10.沃兹对于开始被同学们无视感到有点落寞。

11.自从常磐把明光院和柴犬联想在一起之后，明光院每天除了监督常磐的行径，还要提防着意图掐自己脸的手。


End file.
